Grand Alliance Navy
Warning Spoilers through 'Straits of Hell.'' The Grand Alliance Navy consists of: ("Outworld build" means ships, build in another worlds and transferred by the Squall. "Locally build" means ships, constructed in Destroyermen's world) Americaan Clan Navy '''Capital ships Battleships * USS Savoie (supposedly BB-1)- outworld build Bretagne-class supredreadnought (refitted), formely of League origin. Captured by Alliance in Devil's Due. Currently under repair & crew training. Light cruisers * USS Fitzhugh Gray (CL-1) - locally build light cruiser, of "Fitzhugh Gray"-class. Under construction at the end of "Devil's Due". Freighters, converted into protected/armored cruisers * [[Santa Catalina|'Santa Catalina']]' '(CA-P-1) - outworld build cargo ship. Converted into the auxilary cruiser. Grounded during Battle of the Zambezi River in River of Bones, and used as stationary battery until destroyed. * Mizuki Maru (on service of Shogunate of Yokohama) - outworld build "Maru"-type cargo ship. Converted into the auxilary cruiser. Sunk in prologue of Iron Gray Sea. Ironclad battleships * Andamaan - protected seaplane tender, rebuild from captured Arata Amagi-class ironclad battleship. Sunk by aerial attack during battle of Second Maadras Convoy. * [[Sular|'Sular']] - armored troop carrier, rebuild from captured Arata Amagi-class ironclad battleship. Ironclad cruisers * Four improved Azuma Kai class cruisers - Zanzibar-built were captured by Alliance in Devil's Due. Two are named USS Itaa and USS Ris (Lemurian for nose and chin, reflecting ram shape) and take part in the Battle of the Zambezi River in River of Bones. Torpedo Ships: - Iron Gray Sea]] Destroyers * [[Walker|'Walker']] (DD-163) - outworld build, "Wickes"-class destroyer. * .]][[Mahan|'Mahan']] (DD-102) - outworld build, "Wickes"-class destroyer. * Garan-Eris (DD-20) - locally build, "Wickes Mk.II"-class destroyer. Sunk by aerial attack during battle of Second Maadras Convoy. * [[USS James Ellis|'James Ellis']] (DD-21)'' - locally build, "Wickes Mk.II"-class destroyer. * Two unnamed units of the same class, in cinstruction. Torpedo boats * [[S-19|'S-19']] - torpedo boat, refit from former submarine of the same name. Accidently rammed by "Arata Amagi"-class battleship and sunk in Second Battle of Madras in Storm Surge. '''Submarines:' *[[S-19|'S-19']] - outworld build submarine. Modified into a torpedo boat and sunk in Second Battle of Madras in Storm Surge. *'U-112' - German (League of Tripoli) submarine type XIB descriptions Hb. p 431-432 Captain Oberleuitnant Kurt Hoffman crew 100 German sailors. Oberleuitnant Walbert Fiedler is put aboard by Capitine de Fregate Victor Gravois the almost out of fuel and food U-boat surrenders to USS Walker ''under the command of Brad McFarlane in River of Bones. Aircraft Carriers * '''USNRS Salissa' (CV-1) "Big Sal" 1,009' long, 200' wide Hb. p. 416. * USNRS Humfra-Dar (CV-2) sunk in (Firestorm?) * USNRS Arracca (CV-3) 1,009' long, 210' wide Hb. p. 416. * USS Maaka-Kakja (CV-4) [SoH Hb. p. 260 gives her nickname as "Makky-Kat." Her flight deck was badly damaged in Straits of Hell. * USS Baalkpan Bay (CV-5) 850' long, 150' wide Hb. p. 416 Sunk in Battle of Second Madras Convoy in Blood in the Water. * [[USS New Dublin|USS New]][[USS New Dublin| '''Dublin']]'' (CV-6) is a Baalkpan Bay Class CV of Second page xxii © Taylor Anderson.]]Fleet Note the three new carriers all painted in Dazzle. “Second of group of 4 smaller fleet carrier/sea plane tender (850’x150’ 9,00 Tons). Faster (up to 15 knots) and lightly armed (4 x Baalkpan Arsenal 4”/50 DP guns,-two amidships, one each forward and aft). Can carry as many aircraft as Maaka-Kakja ''planes some in crates, 472.” * [[USS Raan-Goon|'USS Raan-Goon]] (CV-7) is a Baalkpan Bay Class CV of Second Fleet Note the three new carriers all painted in Dazzle Hb. P. 472. * [[USS Madras|'''USS ''Madras]] (CV-8) is a Baalkpan Bay Class CV of First Fleet Note the three new carriers all painted in Dazzle Hb. P. 472. '''Sailing Frigates' (All sail frigates on Alliance service are classified as "destroyers") * USS ''Kas-Ra-Ar'' (DD-?) ''Sank in Battle of Baalkpan'' * USS ''Tolson' (DD-?)'' Broken on Ceylon beach'' * USS Donaghey (DD-2) * Steam frigates (All steam frigates on Alliance service are classified as "destroyers") List of Square Rigged Steam DDs [[Dowden-class Destroyers|'Dowden Class']]: * '''USS ''Dowden'' First Fleet Des Div 4 P. p. xiii Captain Jim Ellis commanding & Commodore Des Div 4 Lt. Niaal-Ras- Kavaat XO Pb. p. xiii Sunk First Battle of Madras 1-19-44 Pb p. 349. * '''USS ''Nakja-Mur' First Fleet Des Div 4 P. p. xiii Des-Ron 6 Hb. p. xiv First Fleet South Des- Ron 6 Hb. p. xi Captain Jarrik-Fas (L) commanding * '[[USS Ramic-Sa-Ar|USS Ramic-Sa-Ar]]' First Fleet Des Div 4 P. p. xiii Des-Ron 9 Hb. p. xii First Fleet North Des-Ron 9 Hb. p xiv-xvFirst Fleet North Des-Ron 9 Hb. p xiv-xv [[Haakar-Faask-class Destroyers|'Haakar-Faask Class']]: * '[[USS Clark|USS Clark]]' First Fleet Des Div 4 P. p. xiii Des-Ron 9 Hb. p. xii First Fleet North Des-Ron 9 Hb. p xiv-xv * '[[USS Felts|USS Felts]]' First Fleet Des Div 4 P. p. xiii Des-Ron 9 Hb. p. xii * '[[USS Haaker-Faask|USS Haaker-Faask]]' First Fleet Des Div 4 P. p. xiii Des-Ron 6 Hb. p. xiv First Fleet South Des- Ron 6 Hb. p. xi Lt.Comdr. Niaal-Ras-Kavaat (L) commanding Sunk in Second Grik City as part of Task Force Jarrik Hb. p 324 & 398-399. * [[USS Kas-Ra-Ar|'USS Kas-Ra-Ar]] Named for the Frigate Kas-Ra-Ar''' lost in Battle of Baalkpan. Captain Mescus-Riscum (Lemurian) First Fleet Des Div 4 P. p. xiii Des-Ron 9 Hb. p. xii First Fleet North Des-Ron 9 Hb. p xiv-xv * [[USS Tassat|USS Tassat]] First Fleet Des-Ron 6 Hb. p. xiv First Fleet South Des- Ron 6 Hb. p. xi Commander Muraak-Saanga (L) Commanding. [[Scott-class Destroyers|'Scott Class']]: * [[USS Bowles|USS Bowles]] First Fleet Des Div 4 P. p. xiii Des-Ron 9 Hb. p. xii First Fleet North Des-Ron 9 Hb. p xiv-xv * [[USS Davis|USS Davis]] First Fleet Des Div 4 P. p. xiii. Sunk First battle of Madras 1-19-44 Pb p. 349. * [[USS Finir-Pel|USS Finir-Pel]] Second Fleet (Fil-pin built) Lt. Haan-Sor Plaar (L) commanding Hb. p. xvii Sunk in Straits of Hell. * [[USS Mertz|USS Mertz]] Second Fleet (Fil-pin built) Hb. p. xvii Sunk in Straits of Hell. * [[USS Naga|USS Naga]] First Fleet Des Div 4 P. p. xiii Des-Ron 9 Hb. p. xii First Fleet North Des-Ron 9 Hb. p xiv-xv Transferred to Des-Ron 6 sunk by Surcouf Hb p. 212-213. * USS Naga II one of the last Scott Class DDs built was launched and assigned to Task Force Bottle Cap her unnamed skipper died in the water after spiking her guns Hb. p.159-161 * [[USS Revenge|USS Revenge]] II First Fleet Sank by shark bite in Firestorm Pb. p. 21-24. * According to Taylor Anderson there was a USS Revenge III the last of the Scott Class, finished between Geran Eras and James Ellis. * [[USS Saak-Fas|USS Saak-Fas]] First Fleet Des Div 4 P. p. xiii Des-Ron 9 Hb. p. xii First Fleet North Des-Ron 9 Hb. p xiv-xv * [[USS Scott|USS Scott]] First Fleet Des-Ron 6 Hb. p. xiv First Fleet South Des- Ron 6 Hb. p. xi Cmdr. Cablas-Rag-Lan commanding * [[USS Simms|USS Simms]] Second Fleet (Fil-pin built) Lt. Ruik-Sor-Raa (L) commanding Hb. p. xviii Sunk in Straits of Hell in Battle of Malpelo. * [[USS Tindal|USS Tindal]] 'Second Fleet (Fil-pin built) Hb. p. xvii Sunk in Straits of Hell in Battle of Malpelo. * Corvettes (All sail corvettes on Alliance service are classified as "escort destroyers") ''Directly from the books: Captured Grik "Indianmen", Primarily of the earlier (lighter) design. Razed to the gundeck, these are swift, agile, dedicated sailors with three masts and a square rig. 120-160' x 30-36', about 900 tons (tonnage caries depending largely on armament, which also varies from 10 to 24 guns that range in weight and bore diameter from 12-18 pdrs). Y gun and depth charges. Auxiliaries Directly from the books: © Taylor Anderson]] Still largely composed of purpose-altered Grik "Indianmen", small and large, and used as transports, oilers, tenders, and general cargo. A growing number of steam auxiliaries have joined the fleet, with dimensions and appearance similar to Dowden and Haak-Faask Class DDs, but with lighter armament. Some fast clipper-shaped vessels are employed as long-range oilers. Fore and aft rigged feluccas remain in service as fast transports and scouts. ''Respite Island ''Class SPD's (self-propelled dry dock) are designed along similar lines to the new, purpose-built carriers-inspired by the massive seagoing Lemurian Homes. They are intended as rapid deployment, heavy-lift dry docks and for bulky transport. '''Named Ships: * [[USS Pecos|USS Pecos]] is a Fleet Oiler of Second Fleet. * [[USS Pinna-Tubo|USS Pinna-Tubo]] is an ammunition ship assigned to Second Fleet, lieutenant Radaa-Nin commanding. * [[USS Pucot|USS Pucot]]'' is a Fleet Oiler of Second Fleet. * [[USS Respite Island|USS ''Respite Island]] SPD-1 Sunk in Deadly Shores. * USS Tarakaan Island SPD survives the Battle of the Second Madras Convoy in BITW. * New Britain Navy The New Britain Navy can technically be considered its own individual navy however they are a member of the Grand Alliance. The New Britain Navy consists mainly of paddle-wheeled ships-of-the-line (known as Liners) and frigates. Note the New Britain Navy calls DDs Swoops of War. Steam/Sail Swoops of War: * [[Ajax|'HIMS ''Ajax]] * [[HIMS Achilles|'''HIMS ''Achilles]] * [[Agamemnon|'HIMS Agamemnon]] * [[HIMS Euripides|'''HIMS ''Euripides]] * [[HIMS Icarus|'HIMS Icarus]] Sunk in Straits of Hell in Battle of Malpelo. * '[[HIMS Tacitus|HIMS ''Tacitus]] * [[HIMS Thesus|HIMS Thesus]] DD of Task Force 11 sunk prior to Battle of Malpelo Hb. p 191. Ships of the Line: * [[HIMS Centurion|HIMS Centurion]] is an Imperial Ship of the line of Task Force 11 Hb. pxvii. * [[HIMS Mars|HIMS Mars]] is an Imperial Ship of the line used by Admiral E. B. Hibbs as flagship Task Force 11 Hb. pxvii. * [[HIMS Mithra|HIMS Mithra]] is an Imperial Ship of the Line of Second Fleet that High Admiral Harvey Jenks used as his flag ship during the Battle of Malpelo Hb. pxvii. * [[HIMS Poseidon|HIMS Poseidon]] was an Imperial Ship of the Line of Task Force 11 caught fire and sunk prior to the Battle of Malpelo, abandoned prior to sinking Hb p 191. Republic of Real People Navy Generally assumed as coastal defense force, the Republican Navy lacked sea-going ships. Their only known units so far are coastal defense monitors, low-freeboard twin-turreted ironclads, designed to protect harbors and coastal shipping. Coastal battleships * Imperator-class - first "blue water" warship designs of Republic Navy. Currently in construction. Coastal monitors * Princeps-class - twin-turreted monitors, designed for harbour and coastal defense. About a dozen comissioned in early 1900s. Category:Overview Article